


[Third Wheelin']

by Rizeru_chan



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Seungyoun, Uniq - Freeform, Wenhan side character, imagine, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizeru_chan/pseuds/Rizeru_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't so bad when there's a person in the same situation.<br/>-<br/>Seungyoun Imagine for my cousin~ can be read by any Seungyoun stan though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Third Wheelin']

Your idea of single awareness day, better known as Valentines day, was staying home and watching the latest episode of your drama.

You just got comfy on the couch and the remote was already aimed at the television but the familiar ring you knew as your doorbell reached your ears. Groaning, you ignored it, thinking it was just one of those door-to-door salesmen.

The chime came again along with the vibration of your phone. "Yeah?" You said, answering the call.

"Let me in."

"I know you're my best friend and all but I would appreciate if you gave me a warning before randomly showing up at my house. What if I wasn't here?"

"When do you even go out?" You ended the call and swung the door open.

"Never, and I'm not starting today."

"Aw come on!" Your best friend clung to your arm, pushing their way inside.

"No."

"Why not?"

You smirked and copied their stance, leaning all your weight on one leg and setting your hands on your hips. You even added the little tilt to your head.

"I already have plans."

"Watching dramas? It's Valentines day!"

"So? It's the same as any other day when you're single." You began to walk back towards the couch but your friend wasn't about to leave.

"I already got you a date for today."

"You what?" Spinning on your heels you invaded their personal bubble, daring them to repeat the statement.

"I got you a date! He's completely your type! I promise there'll be no awkward moments, it's a double date so the two of you won't be alone!"

"You got me a blind date..." You backed off, letting them fix the wrinkles you made.

"I knew you wouldn't like it, but it's Wenhan's best friend and I've met him tons of times before. I know you guys will hit it off."

"When is this happening exactly?" You rubbed your face, ready to calculate the amount of time you had.

"In an hour." The statement was said so cheerfully yet it chased you up the stairs and towards the bathroom.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME JUST AN HOUR PRIOR TO THE DATE?"

"Well, I knew you would try to come up with an excuse if I told you any earlier."

"Why are you my best friend again?" You heard the faint laugh through the door.

"Because you love me. I'll pick out your clothes, just get in the shower.

-

'Best friend' they say. You were sitting down at the table outside the new frozen yogurt place and you couldn't think about how cliche it all was. You were scrolling through social media, trying to find this 'Seungyoun' guy that's supposedly Wenhan's best friend.

"Why exactly did your boyfriend decide to bring his best friend along?" The first thing that popped up was a private account, the guy didn't have a picture of himself as a profile picture and it frustrated you.

"He promised they would hang out but he also promised me a date." They searched for the two guys and tapped their fingers on the table impatiently.

"And you invited me because..." Tapping on the list of followers you searched for Wenhan's username. Scrolling down till you saw the blue button.

"Like I said, he seems like the perfect match for you and I didn't want him to be the third wheel."

Finally, you found one of the follow buttons flash blue, Wenhan. You clicked on Wenhan's profile, he was bound to have a picture with his best friend, at least of him. "I third wheel all the time and you don't seem to have a problem with that." You scrolled through all the selfies and couple pictures.

"That's not the point. Put your phone away, they're here." They swatted at your arm and you rubbed it tenderly.

Wenhan got out of the car first and your friend immediately threw themselves onto him. You laughed at how normal it was for them before turning your attention to the other figure behind the tinted windshield.

The first thing you noticed was his outfit, it wasn't anything fancy so you were grateful, white sneakers hidden beneath blue jeans and a black hoodie. You walked over once he closed the door.

He was better looking than you imagined, pushed back dark hair with slightly shaved sides just short enough to frame two pierced ears. As you got closer you saw the silver hoops keeping the holes open and heard your friend's voice.

"Y/N, this is Seungyoun."

"Seungyoun, Y/N" You nodded at each other, something in the back of your mind was reminding you about manners.

"Nice to-" You both started at the same time. You looked down and he rubbed the back of his head. Laughing nervously you started again but so did he.

You looked towards the official couple, they were busy in their own world, so much for the backup.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Seungyoun." He walked up towards you and held out his hand. You laughed again and shook it.

"Yeah, they kind of told me that... I'm Y/N." You teased slightly. He grinned with his teeth and let out a laugh of his own. His smile was a little tilted to the side, it was cute and intriguing, it made you smile a bit wider.

Someone whistled from the side and the two of you ripped your hands away from each other before facing your two friends.

"Aren't you two getting along fine?" Your best friend cooed. You gave them a glare but they brushed it off.

"Let's just get some Frozen Yogurt," you grumbled, turning your back towards the three and walking into the shop.

"Yeah! Wenhan's paying!" Seungyoun matched your pace and walked next to you, that's when you noticed he was really tall, you found yourself looking at the floor again. Tiles came into view and you thanked Seungyoun for holding the door open.

You tried not to laugh when he slammed it closed on Wenhan and your best friend. You guess they kind of deserved it since you were a simple third wheel excuse.

Seungyoun and Wenhan pushed against the door, Wenhan was winning but struggling. Seungyoun's laugh was contagious but the owner of the shop must have had a good immune system.

"Please stop, you're going to break the door." Seungyoun didn't hear it over his laugh so you had to pull him off. Wenhan chose that exact moment to push with all of his might. It knocked Seungyoun off guard and he began to fall backward. You felt the sudden weight but there was no way you could carry it on your own in the current situation.

You felt yourself hitting the floor, thankfully nothing broke, there was bound to be a bruise, though. Seungyoun was rubbing his elbow, his funny bone was directly hit when he fell to the floor so he was having a little trouble moving it.

"Nice Wenhan," you commented, helping Seungyoun into a chair.

"I didn't know." He helped soon after, Seungyoun's grin hadn't left his face.

"I'm fine, thanks though." He tested out his arm, it twitched but it was straightened without too much pain. He stood again, "Sorry about that," He apologized to the owner. They nodded before returning to the back.

Seungyoun was the first to get his frozen treats, grabbing the biggest cup available he piled up the dairy flavors.

You grabbed one of the smaller cups if Wenhan was really paying it looked like he would have a lot of trouble with Seungyoun, and your friend.

"Aren't you getting a little too much?" You asked, scooping a few strawberries into your container. Seungyoun was piling all the toppings into his.

"Wenhan's paying, he almost made me the third wheel, even though I'm not, I can't let that go." He eyed the strawberries, he was probably waiting for you to finish taking your share.

"Oh here." You held out the spoon. You watched him pile strawberry after strawberry. "Will you be able to finish that?" It looked like everything was about to fall out. "I swear it weighs more than you."

"Pfft, not even. I've eaten more than this before, don't worry about it. You done? Let's go tell Wenhan." It's like his smile kept getting brighter and brighter as he grabs your wrist and almost drags you over to the register.

Looking over his shoulder, he made sure Wenhan wasn't looking before whispering over to the worker, "The guy over there, still trying to decide on the first flavor to put into his cup," All three of them looked towards the hopeless guy, he was explaining that the flavor on the bottom is the last one eaten so it should be his favorite but he didn't know which one his favorite was.

"He's paying for all of this and his own." He took your cup for a moment so it could be weighed.

"Seungyoun it's 7 bucks." You stated, he nodded to himself, shoving a huge scoop into his mouth. "He still has to pay for his own and my friend's."

"Yeah, well his fault for bringing us isn't it?" He argued, you didn't know how to reply so he set the cup back in your hand before leading you out of the building.

"Where are we going?" You asked, making sure the cup wouldn't fall out of your hand and onto the floor.

"Anywhere but with those two lovebirds. I would have loved to stay home, Wenhan told me it was a double date when we were already on our way." Like he promised, he was finishing the yogurt without a problem.

You took a bite, enjoying the taste of strawberries and chocolate mixed together. "That happened to me too, I was told about it an hour before this whole date."

"I should have known, I mean what kind of couple wouldn't go out on Valentines day?"

"I guess. Then again, what kind of couple invites their single friends out on Valentines day?"

"Nice point. I guess it's not that bad, though, isn't there a sale on chocolate today?" He threw the cup away, done with the contents.

"That's tomorrow, but close enough." You laughed with him before finishing your own dessert.

You heard Spongebob's high laugh coming from Seungyoun. He pulled out his phone to check the caller I.D. "Wassup Wenhan."

"Seven dollars Seungyoun?!? And you left!" You watched him bite his lips so his laugh wouldn't come out before you knew it, you were doing the same.

Taking a deep breath in through his nose, "Yeah, I mean you said you would pay."

"You said I would pay." Wenhan deadpanned, "Where are you anyway?"

"Just walking around with Y/N. I was just telling her about that one time you dressed up as a maid."

"Seungyoun!" Wenhan cried from the other end of the line, neither of you could keep in your snickers.

Wenhan's arguments came through the phone but it was cut off before Seungyoun put his phone back in his pocket.

"Did he really dress up as a maid?" You moved your upper body so you could see his face, his lopsided grin still there.

"Yeah! We made a bet," he began to use a bunch of hand motions, "He told me that I wouldn't be able to learn this one soccer trick." His hands moved up into the air and you followed them with your eyes "I was supposed to kick the ball up in the air," he looked at you through his two arms to make sure you were paying attention.

Once you nodded he continued the explanation, "When it comes down I was supposed to catch it with my back like this." His hands moved behind his back. He kind of scratched your leg but it wasn't anything big.

You watched with an amused smile as he continued to walk in the bent over stance. He maneuvered his arms to create an air ball with his hands, "Imagine the ball is right here. If I did that," his back straightened again, "He would have to dress up as a maid for our friend's birthday. If I couldn't, then I had to do it."

"Aw, if only you hadn't done it, I bet you would look nice as a maid, Wenhan's too buff."

"You think I'm not buff?" He pressed his hand to his chest and tried to act all shocked.

"I'm just saying," you shrugged, "you would look better as a maid."

"Would not!" He pushed you with his shoulder slightly, you went along with it and stumbled to the side a little.

"Okay, okay," you returned to his side, "I'll admit, Wenhan is better looking than you. You felt a slightly harder shove to your side again but stood your ground this time. "What!! You just said Wenhan looks better in a maid outfit, doesn't that make him better looking?"

"You must be blind if you think Wenhan is better looking than me." He turned his chin towards the street.

"I'll make sure to tell my friend that." You stopped in front of the entrance to a toy shop, "Do you think you could show me that trick?"

"Uhhh..." He peered inside of the store before nodding his head.

He set up by juggling, setting up the perfect stance and feel for the ball. "Okay," he made eye contact with you before kicking the ball up and bending over as fast as he could. He pushed his shoulders back as well. The ball moved a little but it stayed on his back.

He bowed at your applause before setting the ball back onto the rack. When you left you saw the glare from the store worker. You were able to avoid it easily, Seungyoun blocked your view.

"I didn't break anything, I don't know why he glared." His arm was around your shoulders so you couldn't turn around.

Spongebob's voice filled the silence again and Seungyoun sighed. "Yes?" His arms were still around you, you were waiting for it to fall off.

"Where are you?" He suddenly stopped, his arm finally came undone but it was to catch you by the arm.

"I wasn't gonna fall" you grumbled under your breath. Seungyoun smiled at you knowingly.

"We're uh..." He dropped his arm and spun in place. "I don't know where we are."

"We're outside GameStop," you yelled in his general direction. You made sure Seungyoun was able to repeat the information before walking back over.

"Mind if I go in...?" He meekly pointed towards said shop.

"Oh sure, go ahead." You nodded, shocked when he sprinted into the store like his life depended on it.

He was already nose deep in the FIFA games, he picked up case after case. "OH MY GOSH THEY HAVE-" You smothered your hand to his mouth and let air through your clenched teeth.

"You're in a store, keep it down." You wiped your hand on his shoulder then on your bottoms.

"Sorry, but Wenhan and I have been dying to get this game!" His voice was still a little too loud and the store clerks were staring. You gave them an apologetic look before cleaning up what Seungyoun dropped.

Once all the cases were displayed properly you rolled your eyes at Seungyoun intensely reading the game description. Leaving him, you walked around, looking at the interesting games and familiar ones you've heard others talk about.

You dropped the bag of sour worms on the counter when a sudden scream resounded again, but it wasn't as high pitched as before.

Rushing back to the area you left Seungyoun at, you found a crouched over duo and your best friend trying to make sense of the situation. You walked over and nudged them with your elbow slightly.

"Apparently they've wanted this game since forever."

"It's the latest one!" The two of you rolled your eyes, opening the bag of gummies you offered some to your friend before taking one for yourself.

-

"I can't believe you guys spent 30 minutes staring at a case and you didn't even buy the game." The comment came from under Wenhan's arm.

"I'm not paying 40 bucks!" The two defended.

"You could have split it," you suggested.

"No way, I already paid for the frozen yogurt."

"It wasn't even that much." Seungyoun waved off the complaint.

"I paid twelve dollars in total Seungyoun. Twelve!" He pressed two fingers to Seungyoun's face.

"Ah!" He craned his neck and opened his mouth wide enough to bite the fingers.

"Gross!" Wenhan whipped his hand away from the mouth, wiping it on his jeans just in case.

"Didn't even touch them."

He shoved Wenhan a little, making the couple stumble over their feet.

"Oops sorry," he apologized to your friend, "I didn't know Wenhan would go with it."

The four of you got closer to your meeting place, Wenhan and your best friend were whispering small things, probably their goodbyes. Out of habit, you quickened your walk.

You weren't allowed to get far, though, a hand wrapped around your wrist and pulled you back enough to stop you.

"Yeah?" Taking a few steps backward, you looked up with your head tilted to the side a bit.

"What's your number?" You felt the fingers leave your wrist to take out his phone.

"Oh," So said, a little flustered by the question. " --- --- ----" You repeated two times.

"Thanks." He laughed nervously and tilted his chin down, "We should hang out again, but you know, not as third wheels."

"Yeah, that sounds really fun." You nodded, you felt your own chin tilt down.

"Y/N! Let's go!" You heard your friend from behind you.

"Oh, I have to-" You turned away to look at your friend and let them know that you were coming but when you turned around to tell Seungyoun you felt lips on your cheek. Jumping a little, you watched him move away.

"See ya." He grinned at you then waved, jogging towards Wenhan's car.


End file.
